Benzylimidazole derivatives have been found to be useful as antimycotic agents or as agricultural bactericides and there are many patents relating thereto (e.g., British Pat. Nos. 1,510,016, 1,469,617, 1,305,863, 1,304,623, 1,298,535, 1,288,196, 1,268,745, 1,268,690, 1,264,958, 1,263,850, 1,260,588, 1,256,476, and 1,170,188). Above all "clotrimazole" (Bayer) has been well known as an antimycotic agent.
The present inventors have investigated intensively to find superior antimycotic agents and have improved the know compounds as described in British Pat. No. 2,054,560 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,348), to find the new compounds of the present invention.